You Know My Heart By Heart (Rewritten)
by Original Sister
Summary: What if instead of Clark it was Bella who crashed to earth on the day of the meteor shower. What relationships would change?
1. Chapter 1

You Know My Heart by Heart (Rewritten)

Summary: What if instead of Clark it was Bella who crashed to earth on the day of the meteor shower. What relationships would change?

Smallville and Twilight Crossover

Pairing: Bella and Lex

**Authors note: Hi guys, so I've gone through this story and changed some things around so hopefully you will like where I'm going with it this time, and again I'm sorry to all my readers for taking the story down but I realized I had made a massive mistake in my further chapters and so corrected them. I do not own Twilight or Smallville.**

Chapter 1

"Jonathan come on we won't be that long" Martha said as she literally dragged her husband out of their truck.

"Do I have to? That woman is incisive to the bone and she knows it" Jonathan complained like a child as he trailed behind his wife. Martha had wanted to make a stop at the florist shop to Jonathan's dismay. The reason behind this was simple. The flower shop owner Nell Potter had a crush on Jonathan. A very irritating crush at that.

"True, but its not all bad. She and I do have something in common" Martha said looping her arm through her husbands.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"Well she and I both share the same taste in men" Martha said with a sly grin on her face as she then felt her husband give her sides a little squeeze making them both laugh and stumble down the street like love sick teenagers.

**…****..**

Upon entering the florist shop Jonathan saw Nell look up at him from behind the counter with a slight flirtatious smile, but that didn't seem to last long as he didn't miss the disappointed look on the young woman's face when her eyes landed on Martha.

"Afternoon Nell" Jonathan said politely.

"Jonathan, Martha what a surprise" Nell said with jealousy spilling from her voice. "What brings our two favorite Kent's to town?" she asked forcing a smile.

"Tulips, red ones if you have any" Martha said walking up to the counter in a slightly challenging way.

"What about some tiger lily's?" Nell offered while working on her body language to grab Jonathan Kent's attention.

"No thanks, Martha has her heart set on Tulip's" Jonathan said walking up behind his wife placing his hands on her shoulders.

"That's a very uncomplicated flower" Nell said bitterly as she walked off to get the flowers while Martha and Jonathan looked at each other smugly. Martha then noticed Nell's 4 year old niece Lana playing beside the counter dressed up as a cute little princess.

"That's a very beautiful dress Lana, are you a princess" Martha asked the little girl as she knelt down beside her.

"I'm a fairy princess" little Lana said.

"Hey where are her parents?" Jonathan asked Nell who had just walked back over to them with the Tulips in hand.

"Well they're at the homecoming game with everyone else" Nell said as Jonathan nodded in understanding. "I'm being the good aunt" she added trying to sound impressive.

"Do you wanna make a wish?" Lana asked Martha who looked baffled for a moment, but snapped out of it.

"I would love to make a wish" Martha said smiling at the little girl as she knew exactly what to wish for, even if it is pretend.

"Abbra condabra" Lana said as she waved her wand above Martha's head before giving her forehead a little tap making Martha smile in return.

**…****..**

Lionel Luthor had just arrived at a building sight where his new Luthor corp industry was currently in the middle of construction. Exiting the car he with his nine year old son trailing behind, Lionel had them begun talking to one of his employees for a moment before he took aside his son.

"Lex you stay right here and don't wander off. Understand?" Lionel told his son who nodded in return as the young boy then watched his father walk off and begin gossiping to the employees again.

Growing up Lex had never known much love, except from his mother who had tragically past away a year ago. Her death had shattered Lex's heart into pieces, and though he did everything to gain his fathers respect and love it was just never enough. His father had and will forever consider love a deadly weakness. Not once had the stubborn grump ever given his son a hug, a kiss on the forehead, read him a bed time story or most importantly...had never told his own son he loved him.

Lex wished with all his heart that things could be different. That his mother was still alive, that he could be part of something special and that the stubborn fool standing a few feet away from him could act like the father he had always wanted. But no, his mother was gone and his father cared more for his work than anything else. Lex luthor's life was a black hole indeed, and he was sure that sooner or later he would fade away forever.

"Help me" whispered a voice as Lex turned to face the cornfield crop. 'What was that?' the boy thought to himself. "Help me" there it was again, who on earth was in there? But more importantly why were they in there.

Taking it upon himself to go against his fathers instructions Lex wandered off through the cornfield crop deciding to investigate where the voice was coming from.

He must have been walking for about 10 minutes before he heard the voice call out again, but this time it sounded closer so that meant he must be drawing near to the source. Deep down inside Lex was a little scared to say the least because he had no idea of what he may find, but he wasn't about to cower away now.

He then heard a groaning noise and pushed his way through a bunch of crops to reveal a terrible scene. Tied up on a wooden pole was a teenage boy who was stripped down to his boxer shorts. Lex took notice of the big red 'S' on the boy's chest and wondered what that was all about. To say the poor guy looked sick was an understatement.

"Help me" the boy pleaded with pain as he lifted his head to gaze at Lex. "Help me man" the boy pleaded again as Lex just stood completely still not knowing what to do.

Just then Lex saw something fly over head and followed it with his eyes until he heard a loud crash not too far from where he was currently standing. Suddenly a gust of wind broke out and out of nowhere came a thick cloud of dust that was heading his way.

Scared out of his mind Lex took off running forgetting all about the tied up teen. Pushing his way through the crops he tried to remember which way he had came, but it was useless as he was completely lost. He should never have come out here, he should have listened to his father and stayed put. But here he was running for his life just wanting to find his father and go home.

Run, that was all he could do was run. But try as Lex may he just wasn't quick enough as he glanced over his shoulder he saw the dust cloud come towards him and then everything went black.

**…****..**

The town's people gathered as they saw something fly across the sky leaving a smoky trail behind it. What was it though?

Nell came out the florist shop with Lana as she had heard the commotion and wanted to know what was going on. Just then Lana's parents had pulled up in a car across the street and they too began too wonder what was going on.

"Hi Lana" Lana's mother called to her daughter.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little girl yelled in excitement as she spotted her parents.

Just then something could be seen falling from the sky, buy before anyone could do anything all hell broke loose as a ball of fire fell directly on top of Lana's parents with a large explosion.

Towns folk were running left right and center trying to find cover as more fire balls dropped from the sky crashing through buildings, blowing up cars, throwing people everywhere. It was a total disaster.

**…****..**

The Kent's were half way home with Martha being full of smiles as she couldn't help but keep thinking of the wish she had made when Lana waved her magic wand. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was just something magical about that moment, something so special that it made her feel truly happy inside and out.

You see it had been Martha Kent's dream to have a child of her own for quite some time now, Jonathan and herself had been trying for a few years but they hadn't had any luck. She didn't know what the reason was behind it or whether it was just her, but no matter how hard they tried Martha just couldn't get pregnant.

But back in the shop with Lana...when she tapped her little wand on Martha's head it was like something had suddenly changed in the air, and it made Martha feel content.

The look on his wife's face hadn't gone unnoticed to Jonathan as he saw how she looked after Lana had asked her if she had a wish to make. He wasn't stupid, he knew just what Martha had wished for, not that he was complaining at all because it warmed his heart to see his beautiful wife looking so happy. No, he just didn't want Martha to get her hopes up over the mention of having a baby as he knew what it did to her, and that alone broke his heart. He wished more than anything that he could give her a baby, they just had to keep trying, hope was not lost.

"I know what you wished for" Jonathan hinted at his wife.

"Just to see a little face, its all I ever wanted" Martha said with a sad smile as Jonathan then reached over and brought her to him with his hand her shoulder, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

BAAAANNNGG!

Came out of nowhere as both husband and wife turned to each other in shock. "What the hell was that?" Jonathan asked as he looked to see where the noise had come from, but there was nothing in sight. It was so strange, it had sounded so much like thunder, but much stronger.

BAAAAAANNNNGG!

Sounded the earth splitting noise again frightening both Martha and Jonathan this time as the noise had nearly made Jonathan skid off the road had he not been concentrating.

"What's going on?" Martha asked with her voice trembling in fear as she looked out the window to see…what the…?

"Jonathan!" Martha shouted as Jonathan glanced turned to his wife worriedly. "Look" she said pointing up, not once taking her eyes off the sight before her.

Jonathan then looked to see where his wife was looking and what she was looking at for that matter. His eyes then caught something that threw him for a loop. Was that…YES IT WAS!

FIRE! There was fire shooting from the bloody sky!

"Hang on!" Jonathan shouted to his wife as he drove like a bat out of hell trying with all his might to avoid the fire balls that were landing too close to the truck. It was everywhere, it was like a terrible rain shower except they were dealing with something more life threatening than water.

CRAASSH!

They heard from behind them as the couple looked to see that a fireball had barely missed the truck. But just then they didn't see it coming as another fireball had shot down. This time in front of them.

"JONATHAN!" Martha yelled as she had turned round and caught the sight, Jonathan reacting fast turned the wheel, but as he did the entire situation took a turn for the worst as the truck swerved off the road and flipped a couple of times before landing upside down in a ditch.

**…****..**

"Lex!" Lionel Luthor yelled as he frantically searched for his son. "Lex! Where are you?" he called out but got no response as he raced over to the corn crop...well what used to be a corn crop that was now demolished and looked like a massive clearing.

Lex was nowhere to be seen, but just then as Mr Luthor looked down he saw what seemed to be a chunk of ginger colored hair. Lex's hair. Oh surely he couldn't be...but just then Lionel caught sight of something that made him jump to attention.

"Lex?" he yelled as he saw what looked to be a figure buried under some crops. "Lex!" he yelled again as he raced over to the figure removing the dead crops to reveal his...son?

He stood there in true shock. What had happened here? 'This couldn't be his son' Mr Luthor thought to himself in that moment because the first thing he expected to see was Lex's wild ginger hair. But that was not the case because lying before him was not his boy son, but a balled headed child.

**…****..**

'Thank god for seat belts' was all Jonathan could think at that moment in time as he awoke from his sleeping daze to see neither him nor his wife were badly hurt. A few bumps and bruises but that was about it.

Just then he heard a slight crunching noise and out of the corner of his eye Jonathan saw someone approaching them. He turned his head to see two little legs walking towards the truck, two bare legs might he add.

"Martha" Jonathan called to his wife who moved her head round to see what her husband was looking at. Suddenly the two little legs came to a stop in front of the truck and revealed a little girl who had bent down to stare at the baffled couple.

Jonathan and Martha both turned to each other as to ask the same question. What the heck? Where had this little girl come from? And why for the love of hay was she naked?

Martha couldn't help but smile at the child as she smiled back. The little girl looked to be no older than Lana, she had pale skin, long brown wavy hair, adorable little chocolate brown eyes that could melt the hardest of hearts, a heart shaped face and a cute little button nose. She was everything Martha had wished for and more.

As Jonathan undid his seat belt he managed to get himself in an upright position before carefully helping his wife. Once they were free Jonathan quickly took off his coat and wrapped it round the little girl before Martha took the child into her arms and held on tightly.

"Kids just don't fall out of the sky Martha" Jonathan said as he walked carefully through the crater with his wife following behind.

"Then where did she come from?" Martha asked keeping a tight hold of the mysterious little girl.

"I don't know, but she must have parents" Jonathan said, and just then he came to a halt as he saw something utterly unbelievable. There buried in the soil was a...space ship.

"Well if she does there definitely not from Kansas" Martha said as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Not that she was bothered about the ship right now as she was more interested in the little girl in her arms. Jonathan took notice of this as he could practically feel the love pouring off his wife directed towards the child.

"Sweetheart we can't keep her. What are we gonna tell people? That we found her out in a field?" Jonathan asked as he tried to make sense of this whole situation.

"We didn't find her, she found us" Martha said to her husband before turning back to the little girl smiling. Martha's wish had finally come true. She didn't know where this child had come from or what she was, but Martha didn't care. This little girl had come into their lives like a lost angel and Martha wasn't about to let her go as she already loved the little girl as if she were her own.

**Authors note: Awww this could be the start of something beautiful. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

12 years later

On a farm in Kansas at that present time Isabelle Mary Kent sat in the barn loft playing on the guitar her parents had given to her last year as a birthday gift…well what was her birthday to them.

You see it had been twelve years since Martha and Jonathan had found and adopted her into their family, but what was weird to Isabelle was that there seemed to be no evidence of who her true parents were, where she came from or what her actual birth date was. As she grew up Isabelle began to experience things in her life, very very strange and unexplained things to say the least.

It all started when she was 8 years old. She was helping her father fix his truck tire that had been safely stood up, oh so they thought. One minute everything had been fine and the next was a total disaster as the trucks tire collapsed right on top of Jonathan's foot. He had tried to budge it but had no such luck. Then like a true miracle Isabelle ran over to her father and lifted the tire off his foot...with one hand!

To say both father and daughter were completely and utterly stunned was a massive understatement. But the good times just kept on coming as not soon after that Isabelle had discovered that she could run practically faster than the speed of light, and that was only from chasing the cows.

It was safe to say that complication was Isabelle's middle name. She had no idea who her real parents were or why they gave her up, but if one day she did manage to track them down there was no doubt in her mind she would have questions. Specifically ones about what the heck she was.

None apart from Jonathan and Martha knew of Isabelle's secret, and to say they had been more than great about it was stating the obvious. Yes it had been alot for them to take in, but not once had they run yelling or screaming for the authorities. No, instead they had stuck by her side through thick and thin no matter what came their way.

Yes, Martha and Jonathan were without a doubt the best parents anyone could possibly have. Isabelle was truly blessed to have such loving people who had taken her in and cared for her when she had none else. In her heart she knew that she didn't deserve them, but she loved her mum and dad more than anything and would do whatever it took to keep them from harms way.

Then there were her friends, Chloe and Pete who were without a doubt the craziest yet fun loving people she had ever met.

Chloe was a newspaper writer for their school, and a brilliant one at that. She was smart, whitey, kind, loving and also a tad crazy. Honestly every little bad or unexplained thing that happened around Smallville had to be Chloe's own personal investigation. Not that Isabelle wasn't happy that her friend wanted to do something to go towards her future, she just didn't like Chloe stressing so much. It was a scary thing to see if Isabelle was honest.

Now Pete pretty much had the same personality as Chloe, except he wasn't as crazy. He was an amazing decent guy who stood up for his friends and knew exactly where he was going in life. He had been like the brother Isabelle never had ever since they were kids as the three of them had always stuck by each other's sides no matter what.

Finally there was Lex Luthor. Oh where could Isabelle begin to explain him? She and Lex had always been a solid team right from the beginning of their friendship. The day they met was the day the meteor shower had occurred. Lex had been badly hurt at the time as the meteor effect had caused him to lose all his hair. Had her father not found Mr Luthor and his son that day Isabelle dreads to think what could have happened.

The horrible thing was that Lionel Luthor resented his son from day on because of his baldness, which was the most disgusting thing Isabelle had ever heard. How could a father resent his son by the way he looked? It wasn't like Lex had a choice at the time, and even if he did what did it matter?

He had come to visit her a few days after the meteor shower along with his father who had wanted to thank Jonathan for saving them. Lex had shied away at first because of the fact that he was bald, but he soon snapped out of that as he began playing around the farm with Isabelle, swapping stories and holding each other close. Lex had not wanted to return home that day as he'd wanted to stay with his newly found friend, but in the end he had no choice.

Though not before Martha told Lex to Isabelle's great joy that he could visit the farm anytime he wanted. Which he did, again and again and again.

To this day Isabelle and Lex had never been too far away from each other. The two were attached at the hip like a case of undetectable glue. Their bond was something so unique that even Isabelle's family and friends couldn't understand. None could because between Lex and Isabelle they were each other's lifelines, to destroy one would be to destroy the other.

"Isabelle Kent get your but down here or your gonna be late for the bus" Isabelle heard her father shout from beneath her.

"Coming dad" Isabelle called back as she placed her guitar back in its case before leaping off the sofa and running back to the main house.

She had literally skipped into the kitchen and went straight to the cupboard to grab herself a strawberry pop tart from the cupboard, humming away as she took a bite out of it.

"What's gotten into you this morning?" Martha asked wondering what has her daughter so happy, not that she was complaining of course.

"Nothing much, I'm just a little excited about the school dance tomorrow" Isabelle said taking another bite of the pop tart.

"Annnd" Martha said dragging out the word knowing there was more to come.

"Annnd Whitney's asked me to go with him, as his date" Isabelle said smiling as Whitney Fordman had asked her out a month ago after Lana Lang (the schools queen B) had dumped him for another Jock.

"Really? Well that's great" Martha said not knowing what to feel at that moment because a part of her was delighted that her daughter was so happy, but the remaining part of her wasn't too keen on Whitney because he had promised Isabelle a date or three before but had made up ridicules excuses of why he couldn't go. Martha knew Isabelle trusted and cared for Whitney, but there was just something a miss with that boy and whatever it was didn't feel good.

"I know, but I'm really nervous. What if I do something wrong?" Isabelle asked her mother as this was going to be her first ever date and she wanted to prove not only to herself but to her parents that for just one night she could be as normal as anyone else. It was what she had always wanted.

"Isa you could never do anything wrong. It's perfectly natural to be nervous" Martha said just as Jonathan walked through the door.

"Who's nervous?" Jonathan asked glancing between Isabelle and Martha curiously.

"Isa, she's going to the school dance tomorrow with Whitney" Martha said giving her husband a look that said 'don't say a word', because like herself Jonathan was not entirely fond of Whitney for messing his little girl around. Hell the man had a hard time not just knocking seven bells out of the cocky jock because it was what he deserved.

"Oh…right…well I err…I hope it goes well for you" Jonathan said trying to play the part of the good dad, though it killed him just to say those words and not the ones that were just sitting on the edge of his tongue.

"Come on dad I know you, what's really going through your mind?" Isabelle asked her father respectfully as she knew he didn't like Whitney and would rather see the jock being chased by a herd of cows than be seen with his daughter.

"I just think that you need to be careful with that boy, there's something about him I don't like" Jonathan said knowing he would get a roasting for his words.

"Dad you don't like Lex and he's never done anything to displease you" Isabelle said knowing that her father meant well, but she was responsible for her own life.

"Yeah well that's different. With Lex I know that he's his father's son. But with Whitney it's like a sickness, you know something's wrong but you just can't seem to figure it out" Jonathan said as Martha closed her eyes feeling disappointed by her husbands lack of subtlety.

"Lex is nothing like his father dad, he's like a brother to me. He's tried so hard to earn your respect, but all you do is make him feel like the bad guy" Isabelle said coming to her best friends defense.

"You don't know the Luthor's Isa, they're not the kind of people to trust with your life. You may think Lex is a saint to dance around, but one day he will follow in his father's footsteps. And as for Whitney all I'm saying is just be careful, guys like him have a cruel tendency of using smoke and mirrors to play innocent girls like you right into their hands" Jonathan said not meaning to sound so dark about it as he just wanted to protect his daughter. He didn't want to see her get hurt.

"You don't Whitney dad and you certainly don't know a thing about Lex" Isabelle said as she snatched up her bag and walked out the house feeling infuriated by her fathers petty grudge against the two men she adored.

Spotting the school bus parked outside the farm she quickly picked up the pace and began running towards it, but yet again her timing was terrible as the bus set off without her. Smirking to herself Isabelle took this opportunity to put her powers to use and without any further delay she sped off through the crop field in lighting speed aiming to beat the bus to school.

**…****..**

Chloe and Pete had just stepped off the school bus and were currently discussing about the high school dance, unawares of Isabelle creeping up behind them.

"So is anyone taking you to the dance?" Pete asked Chloe curiously.

"Not that I'm aware of no. What about you?" Chloe asked.

"Well you know me I'm a babe magnet, I got em all lined up just begging..." Pete trailed off in mid sentence as he saw the 'who are you trying to kid?' look on Chloe's face. "Ok I haven't asked anyone" he said sighing with disappointment.

"Well at least that makes two of us. Though I thought for sure you would have asked Isa out" Chloe said wiggling her eyebrows at him in a teasing manner.

"Get real the girl is like my own family. And any way I bet she's already got a date wit Mr hot stuff over there" Pete said motioning his head towards Whitney who was currently stood talking to his football crew.

"Aww Pete I didn't know you were into guys, had I known that I would have asked you to come dress hunting with me" came a voice from behind them as they both turned to see a grinning Isabelle.

"Isa?" Chloe asked with a confused expression on her face.

"The one and only" Isabelle confirmed holding out her arms.

"But...how did you get here so fast? You missed the bus" Chloe said trying to work out how her friend had gotten to school in rocket time.

"My dad dropped me off cause he was heading into town" Isabelle lied as she wanted to get Chloe off the subject.

"You'll have to excuse our local reporter as it seems her weirdar is having a slight malfunction. She thought she saw something going through the crop field" Pete said as the three of them walked toward the school entrance.

"Excuse me just because people are choosing to ignore the inevitable doesn't mean there aren't strange things going on in this town" Chloe said defending herself.

"Yeah well I'd love to join you solve a mystery Velma, but right now I am going to hand in my permission slip for the football team" Pete said smirking as he flashed the piece of paper he pulled out his pocket.

"Your really gonna join the team?" Isabelle asked being unable to understand why her friend seemed so eager to play football all of a sudden.

"Damn right I am" Pete said sounding smug about it.

"What are you on a suicide mission or something? You do realize the responsibilities and consequences it carry's don't you?" Chloe asked as she worried for Pete's safety, she didn't want him to get hurt in a stupid game of toss the ball. Pete then dragged the two girls to a spot so they were out of hearing range of others.

"I'm trying to avoid being this years scarecrow" Pete said as Isabelle's eyebrows knitted together.

"Huh?" she said not having a clue what her friend was going on about.

"It's a homecoming tradition. Every year before the big football game the footballers gang up on a male freshman, take them off to Riley fields then strip him down to his boxers and paint an s on his chest before stringing him up to a wooden cross like a scarecrow" Pete explained as Isabelle and Chloe looked completely disgusted.

"God that's terrible" Isabelle commented.

"It's like years of therapy waiting to happen" Chloe said.

"Why'd you think I want to sign up for football? It's so I don't have to worry about getting myself jumped by a bunch of Neanderthals" Pete said just as Isabelle turned round in time to see Lana freaking Lang talking to her boyfriend whilst pushing her chest out. Now had it not be for the fact that she has powers Isabelle would have knocked Lana into next Wednesday right about now. But what got her was that Whitney didn't seem to mind Lana's company, infact he looked like he was enjoying it far too much.

"Looks like little miss 'do you think my breasts are big enough?' is trying it on again" Chloe said crossing her arms as she saw the scene that was unfolding in front of them, only to see the anger in her friends eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked Isabelle as she looked as though she were about to blow a fuse.

"I'm fine, I'll see you guys later" Isabelle said as she began walking over to Whitney, who still hadn't noticed her because he was too busy giving Lana his full attention. She then cleared her throat as she came to a stop in front of them making their heads snap in her direction.

"Hey babe" Whitney said as though he were taken off guard.

"Hey" Isabelle said forcing a smile as she tried to ignore the fact that Lana's hand was on her boyfriends arm.

"Isabelle, how goes one today?" Lana asked trying to play the role of a saint, though Isabelle was not taken by it as she knew Lana far too well.

"I'm fine thanks Lana, how are you?" Isabelle asked keeping her cool.

"As perfect as ever. I like your top by the way" Lana said indicating towards Isabelle's green crop top.

"Really?" Isabelle asked not really believing a word from the bitch's mouth.

"Oh yeah, it matches your face" Lana said as she and the rest of her girly group burst out laughing. This didn't bother Isabelle as she was used to them making stupid remarks about her, she was just more angry and upset at the fact that Whitney had joined in on their laughter. She was just about to say something when suddenly she began to feel extremely sick.

"Babe you ok? You don't look so good" Whitney said as he noticed how pail Isabelle went in the face.

"I'm fine" Isabelle forced out as the sickness only seemed to get worse.

"Are you sure?" Whitney asked again as he went to put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, but she quickly smacked it away.

"I said I'm fine Whitney. Just leave me alone" Isabelle said through her teeth as she walked past her so called arrogant boyfriend into the school building.

She then quickly raced to the girl's toilets and walked over to the sinks to splash some water over her face. Taking a few deep breaths she tried to work out why she had suddenly felt like puking as she had never been ill in her life. Just then her phone rang in her pocket, luckily there were no teachers around to scorn her about it. Taking it out she smiled at the caller I.D. Lex.

**Bold is Lex **- Normal is Isabelle

"Hey big bro" Isabelle said.

**"Hey ma petite colombe **(_my little dove_)**" Lex said.**

"Watcha doin?" Isabelle asked smiling at the nickname he'd given her when they were kids.

**"Just sat in my new office and decided to give my best friend a call to ask her if she was free later to celebrate the opening of my new company with me" Lex asked.**

"I'd love to" Isabelle said smiling at the thought of spending some time with her best friend as it was just what she needed.

**"Great, can I pick you up at five?" Lex asked.**

"Five sounds perfect" Isabelle said smiling away.

**"Soo the school dance is tomorrow then" Lex said sounding as if it was more like a question than a statement.**

"Yep" Isabelle said popping the 'p'.

**"I assume your boyfriend will be escorting you?" Lex asked.**

"Yeah, he is" Isabelle said.

**"You don't sound too excited about it" Lex said.**

"I am I am. It's just that…" she trailed off trying to find the right words to say.

**"****What?" Lex asked now sounding concerned.**

"It's nothing, its not even worth talking about" Isabelle said running a hand through her hair.

**"Come on Belle I know you, what's goings on?" Lex asked as Isabelle heavily sighed.**

"Two words. Lana Lang" Isabelle said leaning against the sink.

**"Again? Doesn't she ever quit?" Lex asked.**

"Not when it comes to me. And Whitney wasn't of much help either" Isabelle said with sadness hidden in her voice.

**"What do you mean?" Lex asked.**

"Well lets just say he didn't come to my defense when Lana decided to kick me down a notch" Isabelle said as she could have sworn she heard Lex growl over the phone.

**"Excuse me for saying this but...what a dick" Lex said.**

"You I would usually scold you for something like that, but right now I couldn't agree more" she said as they both laughed.

**"Want me to kick his ass? Because believe me I will" Lex said going into protective big brother mode.**

"As tempting as that offer is I'm gonna have to decline otherwise Whitney would cancel on me tomorrow because Lex Luthor messed up his precious image" Isabelle said knowing full well that Whitney would do it.

**"Any guy who cares more about his image than paying more attention to a beautiful young women like you would have to be truly insane, or just an inconsiderate prick" Lex said making them both laugh, though Isabelle was blushing like heck.**

"Remind me again how you don't have a girlfriend?" Isabelle asked as her brother always seemed to know how to make a person feel special, well…her at least.

**"Because I happened to be born into a family that has a bad reputation to it" Lex said sounding rather sad this time.**

"Hey that's not true" Isabelle said as she heard Lex scoff at this. "Ok it maybe a little true, but not on your part" she said.

**"Still doesn't stop people from thinking the worst of me though does it? I vowed along time ago that I would never become anything like my father, that I'd follow my own destiny. Yet here I am forming into an exact replica of him" Lex said.**

"Lex you are not the same as him, you maybe many things but Lionel Luther is not one of them. Unlike your dad you are kind and caring Lex, you don't have to prove anything. And forget what others say, their opinions don't matter. What matters is what you think about yourself" Isabelle said.

**"When did you become so grown up?" Lex asked humorlessly.**

"The minute I returned from Neverland with Peter pan" Isabelle joked as the two chuckled at this before the school bell rang again. "I better get going or I'm gonna be late for class, but I'll see you later ok?" Isabelle asked.

**"Yeah you will" Lex said making Isabelle smile before they both hung up.**

Others could say what they want about Lionel Luthor, but never would Isabelle let anyone disrespect Lex. He was a true gentleman with a kind heart. Sighing as she pocketed her phone Isabelle took one last look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and heading to class.

**...**

After first lesson was over Isabelle went to her locker to collect some of her books when she saw Whitney approach her.

"Hey" he said leaning against the locker next to hers.

"What do you want Whitney?" Isabelle asked bitterly as she didn't really want to see him right now.

"I just wanted to talk to you" Whitney said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh now you want to talk? Now that miss fancy pants isn't present you want the pleasure of my company?" Isabelle asked motioning her hand toward herself. "Well that's unfortunate because I don't want to talk you" she said slamming her locker shut.

"What have I done?" Whitney asked with a dumb struck expression on his face.

"Are you seriously asking that question? You aloud Lana to flirt with you in front of nearly half the school making no attempt to protect our relationship, you stood back and said nothing as she once again cut me down and to make matters worse you laughed along to her pathetic little joke" Isabelle said raising her voice as students began to stare at the troubled couple.

"It was just a joke Belle, why are you making such a big deal out of it" Whitney asked glancing round him at the prying eyes watching them.

"Because your not. Which just goes to show how much you care about us" Isabelle said holding back her tears as she walked away from her idiotic boyfriend before she said something she would regret.

Though on her way down the hall she heard a loud smash and saw a guy wearing a grey hoodie rush past her with a picture frame clutched to his chest. Their eyes met for a minute before the mysterious lad disappeared around the corner.

She then saw the reason why he had rushed off so quickly. The trophy case had been smashed open, and if Isabelle didn't know any better she'd guess that picture he had been holding was what he'd taken.

But the question was...why?

**…****..**

After that the rest of the school day flew by without anymore surprises or confrontations, which pleased Isabelle down to the ground as she just wanted nothing more than to go home and spend some time with Lex.

She had told the principle about the lad who had broken the trophy case, which he had thanked her for and said the boy would be dealt with personally.

As she walked along Isabelle couldn't help but think about what her father had said to her about Whitney. She knew he had a point about her boyfriend being a sleaze, because in fairness he was. Whitney had been acting different for some time now, to the point that Isabelle herself questioned why she was even with him.

Well that was an easy question because the moment Whitney had asked her out Isabelle had felt like she wasn't an outcast anymore. She felt as though she were truly the luckiest girl alive to be asked out by a jock, because comparing herself to other girls in school Isabelle felt as though she didn't stand a chance of any guy asking her out, especially not a loser like her. But then Whitney came along and he made her feel she was finally part of something.

She was happy with Whitney in the first few weeks they had begun seeing each other, but as their…relationship progressed Isabelle began to feel a slight coldness in her heart. Deep down she knew there was something going on, but Isabelle wasn't about to make assumptions, yet, as she planned to confront Whitney tomorrow and demand answers from him.

As she walked along she came to a stop at a bridge and decided to rest for a moment or two. Leaning against the metal rail she looked out to the distance and saw two birds circling one another. Isabelle couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be a bird, the thought of being able to spread those wings and float with the wind was a perfect dream to Isabelle that would sadly never come true.

**…****..**

Speeding down the road Lex felt as though he wanted punch something, or specifically someone. Straight after his conversation before with Belle he had gotten a call from his father telling him that he had to cancel their plans for next week as he was exceptionally busy in Metropolis and would not be able to visit for a while. This had pissed Lex off beyond all limits of control because you see next Thursday was the anniversary of his mothers death and Lex had been in hope that his father would actually make an effort and just bloody well turn up to pay respects to his wife. But yet again his father had let him down because work meant more to him than his own blood.

Now Lex was by no means surprised or hurt by his father's lack of loyalty to him because he was used to it. No what bothered Lex was that on the day of his mother's funeral his father had promised to visit her grave every chance he got until the day of his passing. Yeah right, the man had done no such thing. Ever since Luthercorp had opened for business his father had literally sold his soul to the damn company and from there onward's it was just all about his precious reputation, nothing else mattered.

Well Lex would put up with it no more, as far as he was concerned his father could go to hell because he was done trying to mend their broken relationship. His father had cut him out of his life, so in return Lex would happily pay him back by cutting him out of his.

Why oh why could he just not just have had a normal family like the Kent's? They were the perfect family in his eyes, always had been. He envied Isabelle for having such loving parents that protected and stuck up for her at every brick and turn. Lex wished he could know that feeling, and though he maybe jealous of what Isabelle had in her life he would never wish his on her. Ever.

Isabelle Kent was his best most treasured friend in life, she had been since the moment they met back when the meteor shower struck Smallville. He couldn't remember half the things that had happened that day because he had suffered a minor concussion, but what he did remember was opening his eyes to see a beautiful little angel staring back at him with a cute smile. Lex had been sure that Isabelle had saved his life that day because the moment her delicate little hand had stroked his cheek he had instantly felt a lot better, not physically but emotionally. Ever since then they had shared a strong kinship, she was the closest and only thing he had to family, a younger sister if you may. They backed up each other's corners whenever wherever forming an unbreakable friendship that grew stronger each passing day.

To say the least Lex could not see his life without his little dove in it. She was all he had, and all he would ever need.

He was on his way back home to deal with some errands before he picked Belle up, when his phone rang. As he went to pull it out his trouser pocket Lex being a clumsy fool managed to drop the phone, which then landed under the car seat. Cursing under his breath Lex reached under his seat to find his cell that was still ringing away, unaware of the danger that lay ahead.

**…..**

As a truck passed her by Isabelle had been too lost in thought to notice that a metal pipe had dropped off the back of the truck right behind her, but that was the least of her problems right now because the main one was speeding down the road at that very moment.

Neither saw it coming as Lex had just looked up from his phone to find himself seconds away from crashing into the large metal object laid out in the middle of the road. Without thinking he slammed on his brakes and swerved the car so not to hit it, only for things to take a massive turn for the worst as he saw he was about to go over the bridge edge with someone standing in his path.

But not just anyone, it was…oh no!

"BELLE! LOOK OUT!" Lex yelled with all his might as he saw his angel turn round to face him, but too late as his car had hit her dead on before his world turned to darkness.

Isabelle had only just snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a huge screeching noise and someone calling out her name from behind her. But just as she turned round it was too late to react because the next thing she knew was an incredible pain in her right side before she was thrown over the bridge landing in the water with a splash.

As she went to resurface Isabelle turned round to see a familiar car beginning to submerge, without thinking she swam over to the car just as it landed at the bottom of the lake. She saw the driver already unconscious and she quickly wrenched off the door with ease, but got the shock of her life when she saw whom the driver was.

Lex! It was Lex!

Not wasting another second Isabelle yanked off his seatbelt and carefully dragged her best friend out of the car and swam him to the surface. She then laid him down on the ground and began C.P.R.

"Lex don't you die on me. You hear?" she asked pumping down on his chest and doing mouth to mouth. "You stay with me" she said feeling the tears stinging her eyes as it killed her inside to see someone she loved so much in such a vulnerable position.

But just then all was not lost as Lex gasped out loudly as he coughed up the water that filled his lungs. Isabelle sighed in total relief as she silently thanked whoever it was that was listening for not taking her best friend away.

"Belle?" Lex asked with disbelief written all over his face as he looked up to see his precious angel looking down at him.

"Yeah, its me" Isabelle assured him with a smile and tears of joy rolling down her face.

"I thought I…that I…killed you" Lex said with his voice filled with fear as he slowly raised his hand to carefully caress her cheek. Isabelle then shook her head and placed her hand over his.

"I'm here, you didn't hurt me" she reassured him.

"I was sure that I'd hit you" Lex said trying to make sense of what had just occurred. Of coarse he was over the bloody moon that Belle was fully here and alive, because if she was otherwise he would have just preferred to have died in that crash as he wouldn't have been able to go on living. No, it was the fact that he knew he had hit her right smack bull's eye on the dot, but the question was…how had she survived?

"So did I, but…here I am" Isabelle said trying to get him to believe in her words as she didn't want him to start suspecting anything. If Lex began questioning the situation he would be on to her in a flash, which would lead him to finding out about her powers and Isabelle could not let that happen. For his sake and hers. Though he did have a point. How could she not have been dead after that? It was truly impossible. But then again impossible was her middle name.

Lex then carefully sat up and through his arms around Isabelle as tight as he possibly could, so frightened that she would disappear forever.

"I really thought I'd lost you ma petite colombe" he said kissing her wet hair.

"I thought I'd lost you too" Isabelle said burying her face into her brothers neck whilst hugging him back with just as much desperation, but being careful about her strength.

After what seemed like several minutes Isabelle leaned back as she brought Lex to look at her, scanning her eyes over his face.

"We should get you to the hospital and get you checked out" Isabelle said as she gently ran her hand over the cut on his forehead.

"No I'm good, thanks" Lex said smiling at his sister feeling beyond grateful for what she had just done for him. She had saved his life when she could have just left him to drown for nearly killing her, hell he wouldn't have blamed her if she had. How could she be so calm, how could she not hate him, she should be hitting him right now and telling him she never wanted to see him again. But then again how would he survive without his little dove? Easy. He couldn't, wouldn't.

"Come on be serious we should call someone before..." Isabelle then trailed off as a truck pulls up on the bridge and the driver hoped out heading towards them. "Too late" she said.

"Hey! You guys alright?" the red neck asked rushing over to the two.

"Yeah, were good thanks" Lex said nodding at the truck driver.

"I already called for an ambulance, their on they're way" the red neck said.

"Oh great" Lex said under his breath as he knew that if this got out it would be all over the papers, which was nothing new to him it was just that he didn't want the press aggravating Belle. Not that she didn't deserve to give her side of the story because believe him she did, it was just that the press were cruel nasty people who would do anything for money and fame and he didn't want that, he didn't want Belle to have the spotlight shined in her eyes after what had just happened.

"Thanks, my friend may just need some medical attention" Isabelle said half smiling at the driver in gratefulness.

"Belle I'm fine, really" Lex argued again.

"Lex you are getting yourself checked over if I have to drag your but to the hospital myself. And don't for a second think I won't" Isabelle playfully scolded him as Lex then chuckled at her. He knew he wasn't about to win this battle, because when Belle made a threat she upheld it to the max.

He remembered when he was 11 when they had both been taken to get a milkshake, courtesy of Mrs Kent, and some kid around his age had laughed at his baldness. This had made Isabelle angry as she told the kid that if didn't quite making fun of her friend he would regret it, not that the boy listened as Isabelle had then thrown her milkshake all over the boys face. Suffice to say her parents had grounded her for a month, which Lex felt truly guilty for as he hadn't wanted to get her into trouble because of him. But he was completely grateful for how she had stuck up for him, which she still did to this day.

Not too soon after the ambulance had arrived the police followed along with an emergency tow truck and investigators. Basically the whole cavalry had shown up making it look like a crime scene. Lex and Isabelle had both given their statements about the accident, except Isabelle had lied by saying that she had witnessed the crash and had dived in to save her friend. Lex was confused why she hadn't just told the truth, but Isabelle had informed him that if she did he would surely go to prison, which she would not have. No way no how.

"You know you didn't have to do that" Lex said as he and Isabelle sat beside each other with red blankets wrapped around them, courtesy of the ambulance crew.

"Lex, I wasn't about to throw you under the bus for something that was out of your control. These things just happen" Isabelle said shrugging her shoulders.

"Not when your the one speeding" Lex said looking down at his hands that were laid in his lap.

"Lex. It. Was. An. Accident" Isabelle said separating each word as Lex just shook his head.

"Why are you defending me Belle? How can you not want to see me locked up behind bars" Lex asked.

"Because you're my brother Lex and I love you. We stick together no matter what comes our way, got it?" Isabelle asked.

"Got it, and I love you too sis" Lex said smiling at his little dove as she then laid her head on his shoulder before he automatically wrapped his arm around her.

Not fifteen minutes later a familiar voice was heard calling out Isabelle's name, the two friends then turned to see non other than Jonathan Kent approaching the scene in a panicked state.

"Isa! Thank god, are you alright?" Jonathan asked sighing in relief as he saw his daughter in one piece.

"I'm fine dad, really" Isabelle said not wanting her father to make a huge fuss as she had miraculously come out of the situation alive and unharmed.

"Who's the maniac who was driving that car?" Jonathan demanded as he brought his daughter into a hug.

"That would be me sir" Lex said coming to a stand as he knew he was about to get the roasting of his life from Isabelle's father. He and Mr Kent had never quite seen eye to eye, not that Lex had anything against Isabelle's father because honestly he didn't. It was just that Jonathan Kent had never seemed to like him for some reason, and now this situation would only make it ten times worse.

"Lex, I should have known" Jonathan said throwing the young man a look of disgust.

"Dad, please don't. It wasn't Lex's fault" Isabelle scolded her father as she wasn't about to stand back and allow him to jump down her friend's throat again.

"Let's just get you home before your mom throws a fit" Jonathan said wanting to get his daughter away from the man who had almost come close to killing her.

"You have an incredible daughter there Mr Kent, she saved my life. If there's any way I can show my gratitude just name it" Lex said trying to get on the father's good side.

"Drive slower next time" Jonathan advised him whilst leading his daughter away, but not before Isabelle mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Lex for her father's stubborn behavior.

As he watched the pair walk away Lex turned back to the riverbank to see his now destroyed car being pulled out the water. And at that moment he began to rack his brain with question after question of just how Isabelle had managed to survive the accident. He knew for sure he had run her down because he saw it with his own eyes. Was it just sheer luck? Or was there more to his little dove than she actually let on?

**Authors note: What did you think of this chapter? Leave your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night Isabelle stood looking out at the stars from the loft window, questioning how she had survived the crash and why? What was the purpose of her still being here? The universe was trying to tell her something, not only for the fact that she had powers but she had also practically cheated death. But why? Why her? Why couldn't her life just be normal? Was it too much to ask to want to be like everyone else and lead an everyday life?

As soon as Isabelle and Jonathan had gotten home Martha had nearly hugged the life out of the poor girl, telling her how worried she'd been and that she was proud of her daughter for saving Lex's life. Though Jonathan had insisted that Isabelle stay away from Lex as he had nearly gotten her killed, but Isabelle clearly stated to her father that Lex had been as much of a victim as she was, if not more, and that she was sure as heck not gonna cut him out of her life. No way no how.

Just then she heard someone approaching the loft and turned to see Whitney walking into the moonlight.

"Hi" he said awkwardly.

"Hi" Isabelle said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I err saw you up here and thought I'd…" Whitney trailed off.

"That you'd what?" Isabelle asked her boyfriend.

"I heard about what happened and…wanted to check you were ok" Whitney said placing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm fine thanks, no need to concern yourself Whit" Isabelle said using the nickname he truly hated.

"Belle I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to upset you" Whitney said walking a little closer to her.

"I just...I don't get what's happening with us lately, or rather what's happening with you" Isabelle said ready to lay it down on the line for her boyfriend.

"What do you mean?" Whitney asked her.

"I mean that ever since the day I told you I loved you our relationship has done nothing but go from bad to worse. Whenever I try to spend time with just the two of us you distance yourself away, whenever you say you'll call you don't and then come up with a pathetic excuse. You hardly talk to me anymore because your too busy hanging around Lana, who I might add has been making my life a living hell if you hadn't gotten that today, which I seriously doubt you did because you were too interested in another girl to care about your own" Isabelle stated feeling the tears stinging her eyes.

"Belle I..." Whitney began but was cut off by Isabelle.

"Just answer me one thing Whitney and this time I want the gods honest truth" Isabelle strongly said looking him dead in the eye. "Have you or have not been seeing Lana Lang behind my back?" she asked.

"Belle come on do you even hear yourself right now you…"

"WHITNEY! Answer. The. Question" Isabelle yelled feeling her herself tremble with anger.

"No! You know I haven't, why are you being so freaking paranoid?" Whitney shouted back.

"Why? Why he asks" Isabelle laughed to herself. "Maybe its because my boyfriend has been very good at lying to me for quite some time and right now I'm giving him the opportunity to be completely honest with me, only he hasn't got the balls to do that" Isabelle said.

"Because I'm not lying!" Whitney shouted.

"Oh really?" Isabelle asked stepping closer to him. "Then how come I saw you screwing Lana in the cemetery the other night" she asked in a deadly manner as she saw Whitney's face fall. "I went there to plant flowers on my grandmothers grave when I saw the two of you going at it like rabbits" she said.

"Belle I can explain…"

"And do you know what the worse part is? It's that despite everything I've always defended you against my parents and my friends whenever they tried to warn me about you, but I never listened because I loved you so much" Isabelle said trying her best to stay strong for what she was about to do next.

"Loved?" Whitney asked not missing the past tense.

"It's over Whitney, its been over for a while" Isabelle said hearing her voice break as Whitney shook his head.

"Belle come on, it doesn't have to be like this. It was just a stupid mistake I swear, it meant nothing. She came onto me" Whitney said in desperation.

"Oh please, have some self respect. She came onto you? Really? Is that what your really going with?" Isabelle asked.

"Babe it's the truth" Whitney said.

"Ok right so non of it was your fault because Lana just happened to use her seductive ways to force you into having sex with her?" Isabelle asked her imbecile of an ex who in return looked like he was trying to find something to say. "You must really think I'm that shallow because that is without a doubt the lamest excuse I've ever heard come from your mouth" she said.

"Belle baby please I care about you more than anything, you're the only girl for me you have to know that. This can't be the end, we've come to far to let something like this come between us. We can get past this and work it out" Whitney said placing his arms on Isabelle's shoulders, only for her to pull away.

"Don't you get it? There is nothing to work out. We can't fix this. Whitney I've tried for so long to support our relationship, but after what I saw that night...I can tell this much. I will never trust you again. So just do yourself and me a favour and leave, I no longer desire to be in your presence anymore than I already have to be" Isabelle said trying to ignore the tears rolling down her face. And just as she went to walk past him she heard Whitney chuckle.

"You always were too freaking sensitive" Whitney said stopping Isabelle in her tracks.

"Excuse me" Isabelle said spinning round to face him.

"But then again what could I expect from a simple plain farm girl who's all about the moral high grounds like it's her personal bible" Whitney said turning to face Isabelle.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Isabelle asked wondering if her now ex boyfriend had suddenly lost his mind.

"I couldn't stress the amount of times I had to jack off because you were too much the coward to give up the goods. Always had to be the good little girl, always wanting to please mommy and daddy" Whitney mocked her.

'Oooooh mmmyy goooodd' Isabelle thought to herself with wide eyes as she couldn't believe what he had just said.

"So that's what this is about? Me not wanting to jump into bed with you? Is that why you were so quick to get off with Lana, because I wasn't easy like her?" Isabelle asked raising her voice.

"Oh you were easy alright" Whitney laughed. "You were so easy that you actually believed that this whole thing was real and that Lana and I were actually finished" he said as Isabelle felt like she had just been soccer punched in the face.

"What?" Isabelle asked not knowing what else to say in that moment.

"I am actually pretty angry though. Lana bet me ten bucks that I wouldn't be able to get you to give up your 'V' card before prom, and sadly I lost because you were just too damn stubborn to play ball" Whitney said.

Isabelle had never felt so sick in her life. A bet? That one word that stuck out like a sore thumb had just brought her world crashing down. Had he really just insinuated that she'd been nothing more than the center of a sick twisted game this whole time?

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" Isabelle asked with her voice crackling and tears streaming down her face.

"Because its fun. Because I loved the idea of a challenge, especially one that involved deflowering Smallville's own little saint. Though I do wonder if your buddy Luthor ever had better luck than me. Infact who's to say that the two of you haven't been doing the dirt in that big mansion of his?" Whitney asked.

'WHAT. THE. HELL!' Isabelle thought looking at Whitney in pure disgust.

"I bet the thought of it really gets you off" Whitney chuckled as he began slowly approaching her.

"Get. The. Fuck off my property right this second Whitney or I swear to god I will kill you" Isabelle hissed.

"What it must feel like to bang a Luthor" Whitney said getting closer.

"I said get out" Isabelle repeated feeling herself about to loose control.

"Does it make that bad girl inside you want to come out and play" Whitney said.

"Whitney I'm warning you" Isabelle growled as he was now standing right in front of her.

"To be the little bitch to warm up Lex Luthor's bed" Whitney said with a huge smirk on his face.

"FUCK YOU WHITNEY! GET OUT!" Isabelle bellowed.

"Fine, I'll go. But first…how about a parting gift" Whitney said and before Isabelle knew what was happening she was being shoved up against the nearest wall with her hands held tightly above her head as Whitney's lips crashed to hers in a bruising kiss. Though he was no match for her as one of her legs flew out to knee him hard in his crown jewels. As soon as he fell to the floor Isabelle legged it out of the barn and used her super speed to get as far away from they're as possible. She would have gone straight to the house, but in that moment she was too lost in her own fear to care about anything else. She could not believe how Whitney had just tried to force himself onto her like that. Isabelle knew he was acting crazy, but not for a second did she think he would take it that far. Let alone at all.

Her father was right, they all were. And she didn't listen.

**…****..**

Riiiinnnng Riiinnnnng

Went Lex's house phone as he sprung awake at the noise looking around confused for a moment. He had been laid out on his couch next to the fire and must drifted off for a while, his head had been killing him before but thankfully after taking some strong pain killers from his doctor it had slowly drifted away.

Raising himself up from the comfortable couch he walked over to his desk and picked up the phone whilst rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hello?" he said.

**"Lex thank god" a familiar voice said.**

"Mrs Kent?" Lex asked surprised.

**"Yeah hi, listen I'm sorry to be calling so late but…" Martha trailed off.**

"No no that's ok, is everything alright?" Lex asked getting a bad feeling about this call.

**"I just needed to know if you'd seen or heard from Isabelle in the last few hours" Martha asked.**

Yep, there it was right there. One word that set off Lex's panic mode. Isabelle.

"No, not since the crash today. Why is she ok? Is something wrong?" Lex asked worriedly, though it was near desperation.

**"****I don't know. John and I heard shouting coming from our barn before and when we went to look we found Whitney on the floor on the floor in pain, but we couldn't find Isabelle. John went out looking for her, but we've had no luck. I'd hoped she'd be with you" Martha said sounding as though she were crying.**

The only thing that registered in Lex's mind in that moment was that Isabelle was missing. His little dove was missing and he'd been to bloody busy sleeping!

"What time did you last see her?" Lex asked panicked.

**"****Around half seven, but we heard the shouting at eight" Martha said.**

Lex then looked at his watch and saw the time was now half ten. Two and a half hours, she'd been missing for two and a half hours and he was only finding out about this now?

"Have you called the police?" Lex asked.

**"****Yeah, Ethan said a few squad cars have been sent out to search the town, but so far there's been no sign of her" Martha said.**

"I'll take my car and drive around, there's a few places I can think of that I know Belle might go" Lex said.

**"****Thanks Lex, just keep me posted and let us know if you hear anything" Martha asked sniffling.**

"I'm gonna find her Mrs Kent, I give you my word on that" Lex said meaning every single word as he put the phone down before quickly grabbing his coat and running out the mansion. He tried ringing Isabelle's phone, but it just ended up going straight to voice mail.

"Belle it's me, if you get this message call me back right away and let me know where you are. I need to know if you're ok" Lex said snapping his phone shut in frustration as he high tailed it in his new car. He was a man on a mission, and his mission was to find his little dove wherever she maybe. His only hope was that she was alright.

Why oh why did his best friend have to be so jeopardy friendly? If it wasn't her nearly being killed by a speeding car it was this.

Just then something Mrs Kent had said nagged at Lex's brain. _John and I heard shouting coming from our barn before and when we went to look we found Whitney on the floor in pain. _

Shouting? Whitney on the floor in pain? Could Isabelle have possibly gotten into a fight with the jock and run off? That was a definite maybe, but why would Whitney be on the floor in pain? It didn't make sense.

Unless…

No, no he couldn't have.

Could he?

Was that stupid jock capable of such a thing?

Could Isabelle and Whitney have argued to the point where Whitney had…attacked her? Could his little dove have reacted in self defense and run off petrified? That thought alone had Lex on edge. The thought of his best friend going through something like that scared him to his core.

He prayed that he was wrong about his sudden theory, but god help if Whitney was the reason in all this and if he had so much as done one thing to harm his little dove Lex vowed that neither heaven nor hell would be able to stop him from making Whitney suffer at his hands. He would be after blood.

'Belle, where are you?'

**Authors note: Hmmm where's Isabelle disappeared? How do you think Lex and her parents will react when they find out what Whitney has done? Get excited for the next chapter. **

**Leave your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Quarter to twelve and still no sign of Isabelle, at this point Lex was beginning to loose his head. He had gone round town, tried the woods, the old dance studio, the school football stadium, the cemetery and nothing. Not a sign, sound or phone call.

Speaking of phone calls he had rang Mrs Kent back to ask her if she or her husband had better luck than him, but still Isabelle was a no show. Message upon message he had left on her voice mail and not a peep.

Where could his little dove have gotten too?

There was only one last place he could think where she might very well be, but if not he would be going straight after Whitney and demand answers.

The police be damned.

…..

'God it's freezing' Isabelle thought to herself as she rubbed her bare arms wishing that she had a nice warm jumper right about now as the cold air was beginning to get to her.

She had no idea how long she had been out here, but hadn't brought herself to care. She was laid out on the wooden deck with her phone switched off in her pocket as she was in no mood to talk to anyone. She knew she would have to eventually go home as her parents would be beside themselves, but how could she face them? How could she tell me that they had been right about Whitney all along and that he had only been after her virginity?

She could not stop crying at the fact that she had aloud herself to fall hook line and sinker for his and Lana's little scheme. In her mind there was always that voice that said she was a damn fool for trusting the dick, but she had been so blind to love that she'd blocked out everything else. Well look where her own stupidity had gotten her now.

Fooled

Heart broken

And Humiliated

She wanted to kill them. Isabelle wanted desperately to find Lana and tare her face off before dealing with Whitney in the most horrific way. The idea of making them suffer slowly and painfully brought a sense of pleasure to her soul, but that was not the way she was raised. Though sometimes she wished she could just say 'screw the rules' and do whatever she pleased.

It was ironic to Isabelle how she'd demanded the truth from Whitney, and yet after he had basically served it to her on a silver platter and laughed in her face Isabelle now wished she hadn't have bothered. The truth hurt like an undeniable bitch and anyone who said otherwise were just as pitiful as she was.

If only she could just leave Smallville and put all this behind her to start a new life on her own. But then that thought alone pained her heart even more. If she did walk away she would be leaving behind her home and the people she loved.

Martha, Jonathan, Chloe, Pete and Lex.

Isabelle could not imagine going a day without them, let alone a lifetime. Her mere existence meant nothing if she had nothing.

"Come here often?" a voice asked.

'Huh?' Isabelle thought to herself as she turned her head to see her big brother climbing up the windmill ladder.

"Lex?" she asked in confusion.

"The one and only" he chuckled coming to sit beside her as she sat up.

"How did you find me?" Isabelle asked as that very question racked her brain. How did he find her? And how the hell had she not heard him coming?

"Are you kidding? We've known each other for twelve years and you don't think that by now I don't know about all your hiding places?" Lex asked sounding smug.

"Point taken" Isabelle said trying to smile, but failed miserably.

"Your mum called, she said you'd disappeared earlier and none could find you" Lex said getting serious this time as he watched Isabelle narrow her eyes to her feet. "What happened Belle?" he asked.

"Its nothing" Isabelle said.

"Belle…"

"Its nothing, honest" Isabelle repeated.

"I don't believe that, and neither do you" Lex said not meaning to pressure her, but he really needed to know what had gone on tonight.

Swallowing a lump in her throat Isabelle continued to stare at her feet as she willed herself not to break down and cry again.

"Belle?"

"Belle look at me" she heard Lex softly ask as she just shook her head knowing that if she looked at him she would fall apart.

"Please talk to me ma petite colombe, I can't bare to see you like this" he said.

It was honestly killing Lex inside to see his little sister looking so broken as her puffy red eyes did not go unnoticed to him, even if she tried to hide it. Something must have seriously gone wrong for Isabelle to bottle herself up like this, because never had there been a time during their friendship where either of them could not talk to one another about anything.

"Whitney and I...something happened and we broke up" Isabelle said as a tear rolled down her face.

"I'm so sorry Belle, what happened?" Lex asked, though he could think of a million things that the jock had already done wrong.

"He came over and we got into a fight. I told him that our relationship hadn't been working out lately because he'd been so distant, and then I questioned him about Lana" Isabelle paused for a second before carrying on. "I told him to admit that he'd been seeing her behind my back, but he just kept denying it. And that's when I told him I'd witnessed it with my own eyes when I caught him and Lana humping in the cemetery the other night" she said.

"Wait, hold up. You saw them having sex and you said nothing? How could you have stayed with him? You should have come out with it and dumped his sorry ass" Lex half yelled as he felt his blood boil at that the mere image of a distraught looking Belle witnessing her so called boyfriend going at it with Lana freaking Lang.

"Because I needed to know if he'd admit it, and if he cared for me at all to tell me the truth" Isabelle paused. "But he didn't, in the end I had to force it out of him" she said staring blankly into the night.

"What happened after that" Lex asked.

"Well after he finally admitted to defeat I told him it was over and went to walk away, only he…" Isabelle trailed off.

"He what?" Lex asked desperately wanting to know as he noticed Belle's clenched fists.

"He erm…h-he told me that…" she struggled to get the words out whilst keeping the tears at bay, but just then as she felt Lex's hand gently squeeze hers Isabelle's emotions got the better of her as she reluctantly aloud herself to break.

"Belle" Lex softly said as he watched on with sorrow as tears flowed from his sister's eyes.

"It was a lie" Isabelle cried.

"What?" Lex asked.

"Everything about us was a lie" Isabelle said.

"What do you mean?" Lex asked really wanting to know what she meant by that statement.

"I was a bet" Isabelle said as she turned her head to see her friend staring blankly at her. "Whitney and Lana…they never truly broke up, it was a lie. They made it look like Lana dumped him so Whitney could get me to go out with him. They made a bet that Whitney couldn't…" she trailed off not wanting to say the next words.

"That he couldn't what Belle?" Lex asked gritting his teeth as he watched his sister take in a deep breath as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Isabelle then went on to telling him the rest of the story leaving no details out, though by the time she was finished Lex had begun to make his way down the ladder without so much a word.

"Lex? Lex where are you going? Lex!" Isabelle shouted after him only to be ignored. It then suddenly clicked her mind like a light bulb as she quickly began to climb down herself.

"Lex wait" she said watching as he started walking to his car. Thinking fast as his back was turned she jumped down the rest of the way easily landing on her feet.

"Lex stop, please" Isabelle pleaded as she ran in front of him trying to block his way to the car.

"Belle get out of my way" Lex sharply said trying to move around her.

"No I won't, just calm down and think for a second" Isabelle said.

"Oh I'm thinking alright, I'm thinking that I'm gonna find that dick head quarterback and tare him apart inch by inch" Lex said being completely serious. After finding out the truth behind his little doves pain he instantly saw red. He would hunt Whitney down and break him like he had broken his best friend before painting white walls red with his blood.

"Lex please I'm begging you, don't do this he's not worth it" Isabelle said trying to reason with him.

"To see him suffer for what he did to you would be worth everything" Lex said reaching for his car door only for Belle to stand in his way.

"Its not worth you going to prison for the rest of your life" Isabelle said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Belle I'm not going to just sit back and allow that piece of shit to get away with that he's done" Lex said.

"And I'm not asking you to, but I don't you to do something that could destroy every little good thing you have going for you" Isabelle said.

"The only good thing I have going in my life is you Belle, you're the only true piece of happiness I have. Which is why I'm doing this, I'm gonna make him pay for hurting someone who means the world to me" Lex said.

"And if you do kill him…then what? Whitney will be dead, and you'll be locked away forever as a mass murderer. Do you think I really want that? To see my best friend, my brother locked behind bars where I'll never be able to see you again?" Isabelle asked.

"Belle I…"

"Because let me tell you something Lex, I would rather have died in that car accident then face knowing that I was the cause of my brother turning into a cold blooded killer" Isabelle said as the tears rolled down her face.

Lex was speechless, he had no idea that Isabelle cared that deeply about him. It made him feel like a right ass now for the way he had just carried on. He was so busy wrapped up in the thought of getting revenge on Whitney that he didn't for a moment stop to think about how Isabelle would truly feel. If the roles were reversed there was no doubt in Lex's mind that he would be reacting the same way Isabelle was right now. If not more. The thought of his little dove going to prison for the rest of her life and him never being able to see her again was like someone wrenching out his heart and feeding it to the dogs.

Now he could see why she felt this way, now he could see why she was so scared.

"I'm sorry Belle, I'm so sorry" Lex said pulling her into his arms as the two tightly clung to one another.

"I need you Lex, I can't do any of this without you" Isabelle cried into his shoulder.

"Shhhh I'm not going anywhere ma petite colombe, I promise. I'm always gonna be here for you" Lex softly said as he gently ran his hand through her hair.

Right in that moment Lex realized just how vulnerable his little dove was. He had always known her to be one of the strongest people he had ever met, but this right here was an eye opener on just how stupid he had been for not doing a better job at protecting her from guys like Whitney. After seeing her so broken tonight he vowed to make damn well sure that none ever hurt his sister again, those who so much as dared would know his wrath. That was another point.

"Belle, you have to tell your parents about Whitney. You can't allow him to get away with what he did" Lex said.

"I know and I will, but not tonight. I just wanna go home and get some sleep" Isabelle said as Lex nodded in return.

He then guided her to the passenger seat of his silver Porsche before getting in himself starting up the car and heading straight for the Kent residence.

Sometime during the ride Lex looked over to see that Isabelle had fallen asleep with her head leaned back against the leather head rest. In the time it took them to reach the farm Lex couldn't help but notice just how truly innocent his sister looked when she slept, it was amazing how she seemed some what peaceful after such disastrous events today. He hoped that whatever she dreamed of was better than the cold harsh reality they faced everyday.

Upon their arrival Lex carefully carried Isabelle from his car to the front door of the house whilst being sure not to wake her. Though just as he was about to knock the front door was yanked open by non other than Martha Kent, who looked completely relieved when her eyes landed on Isabelle.

"Isa! Oh my god" Martha cried and at the sound of his daughters name Jonathan Kent jumped up from the couch and practically flew to the door, only to skid to a halt as he saw an unconscious Isabelle lying in the young Luthor's arms. "What's happened? Is she ok?" Martha asked in desperation.

"It's alright Mrs Kent she's just sleeping" Lex assured her as Jonathan then rushed over to take his daughter from Lex's arms.

"Where did you find her?" Jonathan asked.

"At the old wind mill, she was in a pretty bad state" Lex said with his eyes remaining on Isabelle's sleeping form.

"Why? What happened?" Martha asked.

"I…its not really my place to tell you, its best if you let Isabelle explain tomorrow. Right now she just needs her rest" Lex said.

As Jonathan looked down at his daughter a sudden terrible feeling washed over him as he couldn't help but fear the worst for whatever had happened to his baby girl. He really wanted to press Lex on the matter and demand answers, but understanding that the young Luthor was only respecting his daughter's privacy Jonathan decided that Lex was right. The truth had to come from Isabelle alone, so until then he would have to remain patient.

"Thank you Lex, we can't tell you how grateful we are to you for finding her" Martha smiled.

"It was my pleasure Mrs Kent, I'll always be there to help Isabelle any way I can" Lex smiled back.

"I'm gonna go put her to bed and then I better give Ethan a call to tell him the news" Jonathan said.

"Well I better get going myself, but I'll call round tomorrow to see how she's doing if that's ok?" Lex asked.

"Of coarse, your always welcome here Lex" Martha said.

"Thank you Mrs Kent" Lex said as he glanced one last time at Isabelle before turning to leave.

"Lex" Jonathan called stopping the young Luthor in his tracks as Lex turned to face him. "Thank you" he said plain and simple as his wife smiled at him for this.

"Your welcome Mr Kent" Lex smiled before departing the house not being able to believe that he had actually gotten on Jonathan Kent's good side for a change.

Now that he knew his sister was home and safe Lex would get down to business and plan his revenge on Whitney. Though he wanted nothing more than to kill the punk he wouldn't betray Belle's trust, no he was simply going to make the little bastard hurt until he practically begged for death. As for Lana…well lets just say that whatever reputation she has going for her right now was about to be torn apart and burnt to a sunder by the time he was finished. Lex would enjoy making them both suffer for the pain they had caused his little dove.

In this life there was a moral to be learnt. Children who played with fire get their fingers burned, or in Lana and Whitney's case…ignite and be reduced to ashes.

…..

Isabelle hadn't gone to school the next day as she had asked her mum and dad if she could call in sick, which they had allowed her to do as they understood that she had quite the ordeal the day before and needed her space. Though they had both assured her that hiding away from the world was not the best way to solve her problems, she would always have the help and support from the people she loved no matter what.

Ethan, the town's chief of police had come calling at the Kent's to ask if everything was ok and question Isabelle on why she had run off last night. Of coarse Isabelle had been really hesitant to say anything at first, but with a little help from her mum and dad she gathered the courage to tell them the whole story of what had gone on between Whitney and her.

To say that her parents and Ethan were completely disgusted was an understatement, because once Isabelle had finished explaining she had to literally stop her father from grabbing his rifle and hunting her ex down like a dog. Her mother on the other hand was hell bent on marching right over to the Lang's and ringing the deranged teenager by the scruff of her neck.

Martha had never imagined that Lana Lang of all people would be capable of something so sickening in her life, to know that such a sweet young child had grown up into a wicked unfeeling person was just unbelievable. But then again she did grow up beside that aunt of hers so what could Martha expect?

As for Whitney…in Jonathan and Martha's eyes he was a dead man walking.

Ethan had then apologized to Isabelle for what the two troubled teenagers had put her through and assured her that Whitney and Lana would be dealt with, personally. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Isabelle was a good girl who had never done anything to have such disgusting behaviour thrown at her by two people who in Ethan's eyes deserved nothing more than to be locked up for a long period of time.

After that Isabelle had gone about doing her chores for the remainder of the day to get her mind off things whilst her parents had popped into town to do some grocery shopping. Once she was done she decided to pay Lex a visit to see how he was doing, she wrote a note for her parents saying she had gone for a walk before speeding off through the crop field.

Once she arrived at the stunning Luthor mansion she rang the buzzer and waited a few minutes but none answered, she rang again but still none answered. After her fourth attempt she came to the conclusion that maybe Lex wasn't home and went to leave when she heard movement come from inside the house. That was odd, if Lex was in why wouldn't he answer.

'It wouldn't be rude to go in unannounced would it? Just to check that nothings wrong?' Isabelle asked herself as she took a chance and slipped through the gate bars.

Fortunately the door was never locked so that made things easier, though she would seriously have to have a talk with Lex about that as the place could easily get robbed or anything. Walking down the hallway she heard the sound of footsteps and strange clinking noises, which got louder when she came to a stop outside a specific room. That was when she saw two people in white suits and masks fencing it out like no tomorrow.

"Ala!" one of them said as they pinned the other to the wall with their sword. And just then as the winner backed off the loser threw their sword in Isabelle's direction, though luckily it didn't hit her as it caught in the edge of the doorway making Isabelle jump in surprise. The loser then too off their mask to reveal non other than Lex Luthor himself.

"Belle? I'm sorry I didn't see you there" he said looking rather surprised to see her, yet very happy as he pulled the sword out of the wall.

"No its ok, I err buzzed but none answered" Isabelle said feeling a bit awkward as she saw that the winning fencer was a young woman.

"How'd you get through the gate?" Lex asked curiously.

"I err squeezed through the bars. I'm sorry if this is a bad time..." Isabelle said glancing between Lex and the mystery woman.

"Oh no! No, I think Heidi has officially kicked my ass for the day" Lex said passing his mask over to the woman now known as Heidi.

"You know you should really lock your doors, anyone could walk in here" Isabelle said.

"Ah but your not just anyone Bellsie" Lex said teasingly.

"Oh not that again" Isabelle groaned as Lex laughed knowing that she hated the nickname he had given her when they were kids.

"So how are you feeling alright today? I was actually gonna drop by to see you after my practice, but I guess you kind of beat me to it" Lex said as they began walking up the stairs whilst he took off his gloves.

"Yeah I'm good, I mean I'm still trying get my head wrapped around things but…I'm gonna do my best to move forward" Isabelle said as Lex smiled at her.

"Well I for one am really glad to hear that Belle, you deserve a lot more in life. Oh and hey did you talk to your parents about what happened?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, Ethan came over this morning to ask about last night and that's when I told them" Isabelle said.

"And how did they take it? Or should I even ask that?" Lex asked.

"Well put it this way, Whitney might as well be carrying round a coffin because the moment his back is turned my father will gladly be the one to put him in an unmarked grave" Isabelle said in a serious tone.

"Glad to see someone's in the same boat as me" Lex chuckled.

"Ha ha very funny, I had to literally talk my dad down when he got his rifle out, and my mum wasn't of much help because she was too busy wrapped up in her own plot to kill Lana" Isabelle said.

"So to summon it up your folks are extremely pissed" Lex joked.

"That's the understatement of the year" Isabelle said. "Anyway how are you feeling? I mean after the whole crash scenario?" she asked.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm fine. Infact I've never felt better in my life" Lex said sounding as though he were at peace with himself.

"How so?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"Well its gonna sound weird but...do believe a man can fly?" Lex asked her as they entered the gym room.

"You mean like on an airplane?" Isabelle asked.

"No I mean like literally. A man soaring above the cloud bank with nothing but air beneath him" Lex said.

"I wish. It's always been one of my dreams, but at the end of the day its just wishful thinking" Isabelle said as Lex threw his white jacket to one side and picked up a towel to place round his neck.

"I did" Lex said as Isabelle looked confused at this. "Right after the accident when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew right over Smallville, and for the first I didn't see a dead end...I saw a new beginning" Lex said looking completely content before he then turned to face Isabelle. "Its all thanks to you Belle. You gave me a second chance in life, and I will forever be in your debt for that" he said.

Isabelle feeling touched by his words walked closer and reached over to hold Lex's hand to give it a gentle squeeze.

" I will always be there for you Lex, one way or another. Even if that means dragging your ass out of rivers for the rest of my life" Isabelle said as the two chuckled.

"Isn't it usually the woman who's the damsel in distress?" Lex asked humorously.

"Hmm in your case…I'd say not" Isabelle chuckled.

"Well I'm just gonna have to change all that then aren't I? Next time its gonna be me that saves your life" Lex said.

"Super bro to rescue" Isabelle joked.

"You better believe it" Lex said making them both laugh.

"Going off the subject though do you wanna hang out tonight?" Isabelle asked.

"Err sure, but wait aren't you going to the dance tonight?" Lex asked.

"No I don't feel like going" Isabelle said looking down at her feet.

"Why? What's stopping you?" Lex asked knowing Belle had been so looking forward to it.

"Considering what happened yesterday I'd say that's enough put me off all together" Isabelle said as she went to disconnect their hands, but Lex didn't allow it.

"Belle" Lex said as she kept her head down. "Belle look at me" he said using his free hand to gently raising her chin so their eyes locked. "You can't allow them to get the better of you like this, do you hear me? Lana and Whitney are trying to tare you apart inch by inch and your allowing them to do it. You've got to show them that they haven't won, that your not about to stand by and take whatever they throw at you. Your strong Belle, stronger than even you can imagine and that is the gods honest truth"

'You don't know how right you are' Isabelle thought to herself at that moment.

"I won't allow you to give in and accept this, you are going to go to that dance tonight with your head held high and prove to them that you are a force to be reckoned with. That you're not going down without a fight" Lex said giving Belle the encouragement she needed.

As Isabelle took in Lex's words of wisdom she realized then and there that he was right, she needed to stand up to Lana and Whitney and put a end to this madness. She had been a coward to let the cheerleader and her so called boyfriend walk all over her like she was nothing, but no more. It was time for Isabelle to finish this so she could move on with her life and leave Whitney in the dark.

Just then Isabelle jumped in fright as her phone rang in her pocket. Taking it out she looked at the caller I.D and saw it was Chloe before hitting the answer button.

_Italic is Chloe _– Normal is Isabelle

"Chloe hey, what's up?"

_"__Belle? Oh my god are you ok?" Chloe asked._

"I'm fine Chlo, why?" Isabelle asked wondering why her friend sounded so worried.

_"__We heard about the about crash and the break up between you and Whitney. Pete and I are just on our way to see you now" Chloe said._

"Erm Chloe, do you mind if I ask how you know about the break up?" Isabelle asked curious to find out who had actually told Chloe about it, because she sure as hell didn't.

_"Whitney, he told Lana about it and she basically told the whole school that he dumped you because he found out you were having an affair" Chloe said._

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WAS NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR! CHLOE PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON'T BELIEVE THAT!" Isabelle yelled as she couldn't believe the crap that Lana Lang had dared to spout out about her, and more over couldn't believe that Whitney dared to tell other people their business.

_"Hey of coarse I don't, I mean if anything I believe that you dumped him, which if you don't me saying is about freaking time. But I would never believe a thing that comes out of that bitches mouth Belle, especially not something like that" Chloe said._

"Well I'm glad to hear it…but yeah it's true. I dumped him last night after we got into an argument about where his loyalties lied when it came to Lana and our relationship, but I'll fill you in on the details when I see you ok?" Isabelle asked.

_"Ok, we'll see you in a few minutes" Chloe said._

"Ok, bye" Isabelle said before hanging up.

"Everything ok?" Lex asked as he wondered what could have gotten his little dove so angry. "Belle?" he said as Isabelle stared off into space for a moment before she seemingly snapped back to reality and walked over to give him gentle a peck on the cheek.

"Your right, its time to end this once and for all" Isabelle said before departing from the manner without so much another word, leaving Lex to stare after her in confusion.

**Author's note: Look out Whitney and Lana there's a storm coming your way and its name is Isabelle Kent.**

**How did you like this chapter?**

**Leave your reviews.**


End file.
